


The Seductress

by ladyjonerys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Jonerys, a song of ice and fire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjonerys/pseuds/ladyjonerys
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen has one task. Seduce the King of the Seven Kingdoms and take back what belongs to her family. But Jon Snow isn't the king she was expecting to beguile. Chosen by the people, loved and respected, Jon Snow complicates everything . Daenerys came with one goal in mind: The Iron Throne. Instead she finds her heart being torn between duty and desire.





	1. Duty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so any feedback would be much appreciated! Its set in Westeros but an alternative story line. Basically, Jon Snow managed to defeat Cersei and is loved by Westeros so they chose him to be their next king. Dany and Viserys are hiding in Essos, nobody knows they exist but Dany has been sent to seduce the young Northern king in hope of regaining the iron throne for her family. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

One day and one night. That is how long Daenerys Targaryen had been aboard The Sea Dragon, a simple merchant’s ship sailing quickly across the narrow sea. Headed towards Westeros to be precise, leaving her beloved homeland of Essos behind. One day and one night and still she remains standing at the bow of the ship staring longingly across the great expanse of sea desperately hoping the land she loves so much would appear in sight once again. It was wishful, impossible thinking, she knew that yet something in her ached to see the embellished towers of Qarth or the golden shores of Pentos once again. To feel the desert heat that licked at her skin, boiling her blood, moulding it so it was fire that coursed through her veins. As she watched the continent of Essos grow small, sinking further into the distance, she too grew small, her courage shrivelling within her only to be replaced by uncontrollable waves of fear that eroded her bravery every time they hit. She was saying goodbye to the life she had known and entering a dangerous pit of uncertainty.

_It is your duty_

Her brothers’ words sounded repetitively through her mind.

_Not just for our family but for the restoration of our house._

_Are you a coward Daenerys? Will you run from your duty?_

No, she wasn’t a coward, she was a dragon. And dragons did not cower in fear. She knew what she must do, what her family were counting on her for. It sounded relatively simple: go to Westeros, seduce the King and take back what was rightfully theirs. The Iron Throne. The Targaryen’s had ruled Westeros for 300 years and they had ruled with power and glory. And their most powerful weapon of all: Dragons. They were both terrifying and extraordinary, they filled people with wonder and awe. But her family locked them up. Why? She would never know. But with that they grew small and the Targaryen’s grew small alongside them until eventually rebellions began and the legendary House of Targaryen was unseated from its power. Now all that was left of the once mighty family were a silver-haired brother and sister. It is believed the Targaryen’s are long gone from this earth but no, Daenerys and her brother Viserys still live on, plotting their family’s redemption. They were the world’s greatest secret.

Daenerys had never known fear, but here, standing at the bow of a ship, watching as everything she had ever known faded into nothingness, for the first time Daenerys Targaryen was afraid.


	2. Northener in the South

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to alternate between Jon and Dany's perspective every other chapter. First two or three chapters are important build ups to all the juicy bits. I promise it will be worth it!

Jon didn’t think there was a moment he had ever been so bored before. The small council room though grand and ornamented with high ceilings felt overwhelmingly crowded today. He was seated at the head of the council table trying his hardest not to fall asleep as numerous voices conversed around him and many different discussions took place, one as uninteresting as the next.

“The people expect us to upkeep the annual tradition, this year isn’t any different”

Lord Tyrion announced to the council. “Well then the people expect too much. We are still in debt to the national treasury; a banquet and celebration simply isn’t possible” Petyr Baelish persistently argued. “But my Lords, let us not forget that a nation of unhappy people is dangerous territory” Varys, the master of whispers reminded the council. His allegiance would always be with the people and Jon remained very cautious of that. But he needed the spider just as he needed all of the arguing lords in front of him.

It had been little over a year since Jon’s surprising succession and it was yet to get any easier. He still felt lost among this game of politics and deceit, out of place. He was a bastard northerner who held the most powerful position in all of Westeros, that fact unnerved him more than anything. How quickly the odds could change? He wondered how quickly they could change again. He had never asked to be king, never wanted it and didn’t necessarily strive for glory. It had all sort of just… landed on him. Totally unexpected.

Many years previous, there had been an uprising that overtook the country and launched Westeros into the largest rebellion in history. Houses from Stark to Baratheon to Tulley all rose up against the Targaryen’s until Robert Baratheon slayed Rhaegar Targaryen at the Battle of the Trident, Aerys Targaryen fell at the hands of Jaime Lannister and the Targaryen rule was finally overcome. Peace didn’t last long before bastards and manipulative wives resulted in Cersei Lannister on the throne, a dangerous and deceitful woman, the devil incarnate.

Jon had been raised in Winterfell alongside his father and the Stark children. Although cared for, he dreamed of nothing more than being a Stark, feeling as though he belonged. It was what drew him to the wall, a sense of brotherhood and equality. But while being tucked away up north he couldn’t ignore the war raging in the south. It was when Winterfell had been infiltrated by the Bolton’s where he started to question his Nightswatch vows. And when Sansa showed up, the first family member he’d seen in years, he knew he couldn’t stand by silently any longer. Ned Stark was dead, his brother Robb dead and he truly believed both Bran and Arya were long gone. So, they marched on Winterfell, took it back before marching south to reclaim the capitol alongside many gained allies who opposed Cersei’s reign. Not without sacrifice though. Never without sacrifice. His father, Robb, Rickon …

But unlike all the other turmoil’s in Jon’s life, he gained something this time. He gained a brother and sister he thought long dead. He gained respect from those who used to sneer at any bastard that crossed their path. He gained allies and friends and even the people’s vote who elected him as the next King of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, all of it. Not by blood or title but by respect and honour and dignity. So, he stayed to fulfil his duty.

_For the people_ he tells himself

_For my father_

_For the mother I could have known…_

It was Ser Davos’ flea bottom accent that brought him from his thoughts and back to reality.

“Your Grace? What’s yer opinion on the matter?”. Jon blinked a couple times before answering as truthfully as he could. “It’s been a long day my Lords, I suggest we retire for tonight and reconvene in the mornin” he gave them a small smile hoping they would buy his lousy excuse for simply not being bothered and hoped they wouldn’t notice he wasn’t quite sure what situation they were talking about anyway. Both Varys and Baelish gave him a sly smile in return on their way out, as if saying his wishful thinking would go unanswered. The room cleared until only Tyrion remained seated, swirling a glass of wine in his little hands, his eyes entirely focused on Jon.

_Great, just what I need_

Jon tried not to roll his eyes which much to his disappointment, did not go unnoticed by the little Lord. “Don’t worry, I won’t keep you long, although I know how much you love our little discussions” his words were drenched in sarcasm. “Tyrion I –” Jon started but was quickly interrupted. “Yes, I know, I know, it been a long day, you’re tired and so on but that only means we’ve been working you hard enough” he said with a small smirk playing on his lips. “But I have an important matter to discuss with you which as you’re Hand I feel cannot be prolonged any further”. Jon sighed loudly as if to tell him to continue.

“It has been a year, a year of peace and prosperity” Tyrion started “but peace and security will not last long if a line of succession is not put in place” he eyed Jon carefully as if testing the waters. “You need an heir. Which means… you need a wife, and soon”. Jon knew it was to be discussed eventually but he didn’t think it would be _this_ soon. Being a bastard, Jon pushed away the chance of having his own family as far from his thoughts as possible while growing up and once taking the black, women and children were prohibited anyway, the idea of now _having_ to find a wife and produce an heir seemed strange to Jon.

“Can’t it wait a bit longer, I’m not that old” Jon gave Tyrion a playful smile in attempt to humour the situation at least a little. “Exactly my point. You’re young, and youth is very easily mistaken for inexperience. You will always have enemies, every monarch does, without an heir it means you are not secure in your position, making you easier to overthrow.”

Jon held Tyrion’s gaze, unsure what do say or even what to think, “What do you suppose I do then? Just go talkin’ to every woman in Kings Landing? The Predator King. It doesn’t have the nicest ring to it does it now? He retorted, a little more aggressive then he intended. Tyrion just chuckled, lazily taking another sip from his goblet. “The Banquet. Providing Littlefinger finds the funds, it’s the perfect opportunity to invite Ladies to court in search of a potential alliance.” The idea seemed excessive to Jon who had always been a simple man. He rubbed at his forehead, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing. Loudly. A sigh of defeat. “I’ll think about it”. But Jon already knew he had very little say in the matter.


	3. Art of Seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to kick of from here. It's a bit of a slow burner but next chapter Jon and Dany will meet for the first time ;) ;)

If there was one thing Daenerys Targaryen vowed never to do again, it would be to sail on a ship. The Sea Dragon had finally docked and though it had only been a week, it had felt like a lifetime aboard that ship. To say she had sea sickness would be an understatement. What made it worse was how lonely she’d felt. Although she was used to caring for herself, her mother and father both long gone, not once had she ever been alone. Despite whom Viserys had become (a bitter, angry man) he never once left her behind. And for that she was grateful. But now, standing in a foreign land without her brother beside her, Daenerys had never felt so alone.

_If I look back, I am lost_

And it was true. Essos is her past, Westeros is her future. Jon Snow is my future, or at least his bed is. She knew she should be more concerned about this mysterious King than she currently was as she had only ever been with two men before. One was a Dothraki Warlord, the other a skilled sell sword. Both had been political moves on her brother’s behalf and although she gained experience there wasn’t much seduction needed. They were driven by lust, like starved wolves hungry for their next meal.

How hard could it be to seduce a fat old King? Daenerys knew she was desirable; she was reminded of it every day by the looks people gave her as she walked down the streets. As if she were a goddess from a different world or her touch could heal the sick. Her long silver hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall, smaller pieces braided and pinned at the crown of her head. Her skin was pale but smooth and silky as moonlight. But it was her eyes that people were taken aback by most – a deep amethyst colour. Unique. Mesmerising. She hoped she would seem as desirable in Westeros as she did in Essos. For once in her life she needed to use her beauty to her advantage.

“Daenerys?” a male voice caught her attention. She turned to find a young man, not much older than her looking straight at her. He was handsome, with dusty blonde hair and smooth skin. Dressed nicely too. He practically radiated wealth. “My name is Loras Tyrell, I’ve been sent to escort you to the Red Keep, where you will be residing with my family during your stay” he greeted her with a warm smile.  
She nodded, forcing a small smile of her own. “Thank you, I am sincerely grateful”. The Tyrell family, one of the most powerful and wealthiest families in Westeros, Lords Paramount of the Reach and Wardens of the South. And her gracious hosts for the next few months. She had Illyrio Mopatis to thank you these fortunate arrangements. He was the only man who truly knew her and her brother’s identity’s and so willingly aided them in times of need. Not of course without something in return, that being they reward him once reclaiming the throne.

The journey throughout Kings Landing was slow and uncomfortable but made easier due to her conversations with Loras. He was a kind man who clearly loved his sister by the way he spoke of her, assuring Daenerys they would get on without a doubt. The capitol was crowded, the stench unbearable and the noise much too loud for her liking but the Red Keep stood tall in the background, a constant reminder to why she was here.

_My family lived here._

_They will live here again, I swear it._

“Here we are” Loras announced and here they were indeed. As she climbed out the carriage, she was overwhelmed by the sheer sight of the Red Keep. Its unique red brick, bright and glowing a deep crimson as if coated in blood. Theoretically that last part was true, but she pushed it as far from thought as possible. She wasn’t here to mourn a life she never knew; she was here to reclaim the one that was stolen from her, the one that could’ve been. And with that sentiment in mind she began ascending the long, scaling steps that led to the Red Keep.

When they reached the top, she was surprised to have a set of arms thrown around her and a body hugging her tight. Once coming to her senses, she realised it was a young woman, and once the woman pulled back, she was even more surprised to see how beautiful she was. She looked around similar age, perhaps a few years older but her skin was as smooth as a new-born’s backside, not a wrinkle or crease in sight. She was of lithe form, with all the desirous assets, her blue silk dress hugging each curve and accentuating every one of those assets. Daenerys knew her own hair was unique and although this woman had only brown hair, it was styled in a way Dany had never seen, the braids so intricate all weaving throughout the up do.

“It is such a pleasure to finally meet you!” the woman’s beaming smile could have stretched all the way to Essos it was so full and sincere. “My name is Margaery Tyrell, I see you’ve already met my brother, Loras” she said pulling Loras to her side. “Give her some space sister, she’s travelled far” Loras replied with very little command and a smile gracing his lips. She figured it was her turn to say something, so she plastered on a smile and stuck out her hand “Daenerys, Daenerys Mopatis, I’m a cousin of Illyrio, thank you for hosting me” _. Any more lies to add to that sentence._

Margery just batted a hand in front of her face “Oh, enough with the formalities, if we are to live together, we are to treat each other as sisters.” she said while looping her arm through Dany’s and directing her into the Red Keep. “Tell me sister, I’ve never heard your name before but its most certainly beautiful”. Names were dangerous territory, especially considering her family were notorious for names such as hers. “Just call me Dany, most of my family do” _What family?_  
“Do you reside here permanently then?” she was attempting to change the subject. Margaery scoffed at that “No, certainly not, only when court is in full swing. It’s fun for a time but nothing beats our home back in Highgarden. It’s so beautiful there, like an everlasting spring. I must bring you sometime you would just adore it!”.

They walked through golden corridors, up embellished staircases, surrounded by the highest ceilings and lavish embellishments. Dany had seen beauty and wealth in Essos, but this was different. It felt more comfortable, strangely enough more like a home. There were warm tones and smiling people, the gardens were blooming and there was no darkness. She felt less like a duck out of water and it was a foreign feeling she’d never experienced. It must have been obvious how taken aback she was as Margaery stopped walking, looking up alongside Daenerys. “He’s done a good job in reviving this place. I would have thought it an impossible task after the darkness it’s lived through” Dany turned to look at Margery’s then “Who?” her question must have surprised Margery as her expression turned to one of confusion. “King Jon of course, who else? He’s a good king, a good man at that.”

Dany nodded slowly, trying to act less confused. She took Margaery’s arm and they set off walking again. They eventually reached the apartments which were as grand as expected but still light and airy, littered with flowers and plants. Once Dany’s bags were delivered to her room, she walked towards the balcony, twisted the handle and flung the door open, breathing in what seemed like the only fresh air she’d had in days. Her room overlooked Blackwater bay, which was glowing at this time of day, the sun kissing the horizon goodnight, illuminating the bay in golden hues of amber and yellow. Even the sun seemed different across the narrow sea. It was exciting and terrifying both at the same time. Amongst all this beauty, Dany felt a pang in her chest as a wave of grief hit her at full force, all her fears and losses pulling her down. _No_. She clutched the railing harder. _I will not be defeated. I am stronger than this_. She steeled her face into a calm expression and took a deep breath. _I am a dragon._ Self-pity was a dangerous ocean, one capable of drowning even the mightiest of creatures.

It was a high-pitched squeal followed by Margaery’s voice that dragged her from the pit of despair.  
“Dany you must come here!”. She strolled of the balcony and into Margaery’s room opposite to see two dresses splayed on the bed, Margaery’s gazing at them like she was a starved man who’d been presented with a feast. “Aren’t they just dazzling?” her eyes not moving from the dresses. Dany supposed they were quite lovely, very simple yet elegant. the bodice was ribbed and plain white with a gold lace trim lining the top of it; the skirts were also white but had traces of gold interwoven into the gauzy material. There were no sleeves which was quite unusual for a Westerosi court but what was most unusual was the white lace material that was scrunched together to form a sort of neck scarf lying separately next to the dress. “Surely you can’t wear this to court?” She asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Margaery turned to her then and laughed, “It’s a costume silly, for the banquet of course. Some of the ladies take part in the annual swan dance and you my friend will be joining us this year.” Swan dance? “What is that?” Margaery picked up the dress and walked over to the mirror with it “It’s an annual banquet we celebrate, like giving thanks to the gods and all that. Of course, that’s not the best part though, the dancing and the young men is what draws my attention to it” she waggled her eyebrows suggestively. “Will the King be there?” _really subtle Daenerys._ It slipped out of her mouth before she even knew what she was doing. Margaery didn’t seem to notice though “Oh of course, the monarch is always present, they join in the dance from time to time although I don’t know how our current king will do at that. Those northerners have no grace or elegance whatsoever!”

Fortunately for Dany she knew how to dance, growing up in Essos without learning to dance was near impossible. Between the wealthy merchants and common people, she met growing up, she was constantly surrounded by different dances. Seduction was its own type of dance, she learnt that during her time with the Dothraki. If the king was dancing, perhaps taking part in this celebration would benefit her, perhaps she could even dance her way into his bed or even his heart.

_Is this what you want?_   
_To be a pawn is their game?_

It doesn’t matter what she wants, it never does. Duty is duty and she must obey hers. “So, will you do it then?” Margaery asked. And without hesitation Dany responded. “Yes, yes I’d love to”

_Let the games begin._


End file.
